Chance Encounter
by IceSoundNecro
Summary: Natsuhiko was waiting for Setsu to return. Masamune wanted some time away from the troublemaker espers. Chance brought the two childhood friends together once more.
Natsuhiko stared at his pocket watch. It was 5pm, well over their agreed meeting time. Setsu was late.

The masochist was probably stuck somewhere. It wasn't the first time it happened. To remain undetected, Setsu would usually wait for the danger to pass instead of taking the risk. Scouting the enemy does have its potential death toll. There was no telling what could happen if Setsu was found skulking around by the enemy.

As such, Natsuhiko was left to just patiently wait for Setsu. He ended up at a somewhat family friendly bar that barely populated, with only a handful of other customers busy doing their own things. At least, when he compared it to other bars that he walked past.

Another bar that Natsuhiko encountered earlier was the type that had scantily clad women serving the customers. The thought of that disgusted him and he just left as quickly as he had entered.

Natsuhiko absentmindedly traced the outline of the cup and took a sip of the tea he ordered. It was just the right amount of sweetness. The waiter had given him a packet of sugar alongside the tea. He barely even used half of it, the remainder was just sitting there beside the cup, as if dejected for not being used.

Judging by the menu and interior design, the bar was more of a restaurant than a bar per se, but the name of the building had the word bar in it. Not that Natsuhiko was one to judge. Mathematics and science were his forte, but not language.

As for the menu of the "bar," there were several main dishes served, as well as an array of drinks ranging from simple tea to cocktails. Natsuhiko chose plain ice water. Or at least that was the first drink he chose. He finished it a long time ago while waiting for Setsu. Now he was on his third drink, earl grey tea. He had also ordered hamburg steak for his meal.

'Setsu is late and I did skip lunch,' was his logic when he ordered. Besides, it just so happened that hamburg steak was one of the few dishes that was said to be recommended by the chef. Natsuhiko wasn't the type to reject his favourite dish either, especially when he had a legitimate reason to eat there.

Several people came and went while he ate. He looked at the door several times thinking maybe it was Setsu who just came. Just then, he could hear the door open again. This time, Natsuhiko heard the footsteps headed to his direction. However, it was too loud to be Setsu's. Setsu was usually light on his feet.

He figured it was just another customer and was about to take a sip of his tea when he recognised a gloved hand from the corner of his eye. Natsuhiko glance at the newcomer. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of his childhood friend.

Masamune was just as surprised to see Natsuhiko at the bar. When he saw the familiar coat -Natsuhiko was sitting on a stool- Natsuhiko wore, he blinked a few times. The olive coloured hair the man had only adds to the thought.

He inhaled deeply and walked towards the man. His suspicions were confirmed as the man turned to look at his direction. Japan was quite big, and he did not expect to run into the enemy in the city, at a bar of all places.

"Hey Natsuhiko," was the greeting Masamune came up with. Not that good, but decent, given how he found himself staring at Natsuhiko's piercing blue-green eyes.

Natsuhiko only grunted in return. Mostly because he actually did drink his tea while Masamune spent a few seconds registering Natsuhiko's face earlier. He knew better than to speak with tea in his mouth.

Masamune took a seat next to him. Picking up the menu, he glanced at the drinks section for a bit. He opted for mild alcohol, something to soothe his already throbbing headache from Akito and Heishi's fight. Heishi tends to be quite loud at times. Arguing with Akito was no exception. Of course, it did not help that he was arguing both verbally and telepathically. Poor Masamune was subjected to it.

After having his order taken, Masamune rubbed his temples. Natsuhiko paid him little to no attention, preferring to indulge in his meal. Masamune could not help but let out a smile as he saw what his childhood friend ate.

"You really like steak don't you? Ever since that chef made it on that occasion," Masamune attempted to start a lighthearted conversation.

Silence. Just as Masamune thought Natsuhiko was ignoring him, he heard him swallow.

"Realising my hunger for steak was the only good thing that party was for," Natsuhiko replied, before taking another bite out of the steak. He fought back a smile threatening to make way despite the fact that they are enemies.

"How are you so sure I won't attack you right here, right now?" Natsuhiko threatened, pointing the knife at Masamune. "You attempt to make idle talk, despite knowing that I am the enemy."

Of course, the way Natsuhiko held the knife was seemingly in a non-threatening way, to prevent the bartender from becoming alarmed. Masamune noticed it.

"Don't worry, I'm not sensing any killing intent from you. Plus a one on one fight in the middle of town won't help. We both know that," Masamune replied.

"Clever," Natsuhiko stated. "After this I will go back to wanting to kill you then."

Natsuhiko did not press the matter. Pulling his gun out would be enough to stir trouble. A fight was no different. He finished his hamburg steak in no time, while Masamune had his drink served to him. Natsuhiko stared at his pocket watch again, his irritation evident by his scowl.

"Not leaving?" Masamune asked, having noticed Natsuhiko's irked expression.

"I have some business here if you don't mind," Natsuhiko chose his words carefully. Shiro Yuiga may be their common enemy, but leaking his plans to Masamune might cause more harm than good.

"Well if we're both here might as well have a drink together. It's been a long time since I had a nice chat with you," Masamune said. Really, he just needed someone level headed to talk to. Heishi and Akito can get immature at times.

And so the two friends talked. From recalling the past to their views on the Reset, both friends had a heart to heart talk with each other. Masamune had started to let loose as the alcohol entered his system. He was on this third drink when he tried to offer Natsuhiko some wine.

"No thanks," was his reply. "One drink is my limit, then I fall asleep."

"You really can't tolerate alcohol can you?" Masamune said. "I found myself wondering, will I ever be able to drink with you? If you hadn't deserted I mean," he rambled.

Natsuhiko figured that the alcohol was really starting to kick in. He had finished his tea earlier and decided not to buy more drinks. With Masamune buying more alcohol for himself, he figured the staff won't chase him away for not ordering anything.

" _Natsuhiko I'm finally free. Oh and I didn't wanna disturb you so I'm off to where we hid the ship first."_

 _S_ etsu's voice distracted him from Masamune's drunken ramble. It had came from the earpiece he used for communication.

"-to break up the fights. Really, how immature of them. Can't be helped though," Masamune still continued. "Though it always feels good when order has been restored in the ship."

"Sure," Natsuhiko replied to Setsu., his hand pressing on the button that allowed him to reply to Setsu. Fortunately Masamune was too drunk to notice it.

Since Setsu was already headed back, there was really no reason for Natsuhiko to linger at the bar anymore. He contemplated telling Masamune that his business was done, but he did not want to risk being followed. No harm in being cautious.

Spotting the packet of sugar that was mostly untouched, Natsuhiko recalled an incident from their childhood. Masamune had eaten the cake from a staff event that the islanders had. What that event was Natsuhiko could not remember, it was overwritten by the incident with Masamune. Masamune got drunk from the sugar found in the cake he ate. What resulted was a food fight that led to Masamune being banned from eating sweets for the entire year.

Natsuhiko shuddered at that memory. Despite his best attempts on escape, Natsuhiko had a serving of prawns thrown straight to his face. He then slipped on a pool of spilled juice and knocked himself unconscious. He only woke up the next morning to see that the place was a disaster.

He weighed the possible outcomes. On one hand, Masamune would be too drunk to remember to stalk him back to Setsu. If he was fast enough, Natsuhiko could escape the bar before Masamune caused too much trouble.

Shaking his head, Natsuhiko brought himself back to reality. Masamune had stopped his drunken ramble and was looking -no, ogling- at a group of women who had just entered. Natsuhiko used that opportunity to pour the sugar into the remainder of Masamune's cocktail.

Thankfully the glass was still full enough such that the sugar won't be obvious in plain sight, he had to taste it to notice. Natsuhiko silently hoped that the consequence of a drunk Masamune wasn't as bad as the past.

Taking out a wad of cash, Natsuhiko called over to the waiter and paid his bill.

"I think it's about time I leave," Natsuhiko said.

"Already?" Masamune grumbled. "See you around then." He drank the rest of his cocktail.

Natsuhiko saw from the corner of his eye as Masamune finished his drink. He was just about to open the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was about to retaliate when he saw Masamune's figure leading him out swiftly. Masamune had an arm over Natsuhiko's shoulder, making it difficult to escape.

Masamune led Natsuhiko away from the crowd. They turned the corner and ended up behind the bar. It wasn't exactly a dark alley, but there was no one there. Almost as if the area had been barricaded.

"What the hell are you do-" Natsuhiko was cut short when he felt Masamune gently grabbing a lock of his hair, bringing it closer to his face. He inhaled the scent, before bringing it to his lips and lightly kissing it.

Enraged, embarrassed and confused, Natsuhiko swiped Masamune's hand away. As he prepared his fist to slug the man, Masamune reached out and grabbed Natsuhiko's arm. He held it with such strength that Natsuhiko could not pry himself off.

He used other arm to reach for his gun. It felt awkward. He placed his gun such that it was easy to reach using his right hand, not left. Natsuhiko managed to grab it but did not have enough time to shoot. Instead, his left arm was also held in place by Masamune, effectively rendering his arms useless.

"How rude, I was merely admiring your hair," Masamune stated as he leaned in closer to Natsuhiko, their faces only inches apart. "It almost felt as soft as a girl's hair."

It took Natsuhiko all of his willpower to not just headbutt the infuriating drunk in front of him. Just as he was about to kick the drunk, he felt himself being pulled closer to Masamune. The drunk had pulled him too close, kicking him was probably not enough due to the lack of momentum.

Their eyes met. Natsuhiko stared at Masamune coldly. The latter stared at him back with amusement in his eyes.

'No wait,' Natsuhiko thought. 'That expression in his eyes is similar to…' He panicked. Setsu had that sort of expression in his eyes whenever someone, usually a female, verbally abuses him. He made that expression at Natsuhiko once. That part of Setsu had always disgusted him.

Seeing that type of gaze from Masamune spurred some type of urgency in him. Natsuhiko considered headbutting him. It would hurt, but if it meant that he could escape then he'd just deal with the consequence. His arms were still held tightly by Masamune's strong grip. Masamune could easily counter if he attempted to do anything with his arms. Due to the lack of space, there was not enough momentum for a kick, but tackling was another option.

Natsuhiko was too preoccupied thinking of ways to escape he did not notice Masamune lean in until it was too late. Masamune had sealed their lips together. The shock was too much for Natsuhiko. His eyes widened as he realised as Masamune snaked an arm around his back, the other arm grabbing Natsuhiko's head.

'What the hell?' Natsuhiko thought. 'Since when was he this bold when drunk?!' He was already regretting his choice.

Masamune tried to insert his tongue inside Natsuhiko's mouth. Natsuhiko responded by biting it.

"Gah!" Masamune shrieked. He did not falter though. He forced another kiss on Natsuhiko, this time more rough and merciless. He immediately used his tongue, exploring every inch of Natsuhiko's mouth.

The way that Masamune was invading his mouth made it difficult for Natsuhiko to fight back. Trapped, he could only wait for Masamune to run out of breath and withdraw.

It did not happen until five minutes later. Or from Natsuhiko's perception of time, an hour. The feeling of Masamune's wet, hot tongue was enough to make him want to wretch out his earlier meal.

'Wait, hot?' Natsuhiko deadpanned at his own thoughts. 'No I meant the temperature. We were so close of course it would feel hotter with the combined body heat.'

This was his childhood friend he was thinking of. A male. Last time he checked, Natsuhiko was not gay. Being attracted to the Kuga girl was proof of that. Looking at his childhood friend, the drunk was observing his expression.

"Yknow, your hair kinda makes you like a girl. So soft, smooth, sweet…" Masamune mumbled, running his gloved hand through Natsuhiko's hair.

"You asshole! I am very much a male. Let me go this instant!" Natsuhiko shouted, somehow letting himself free of the taller man's grasp and stepping back a few steps.

Masamune's eyes felt as if it had a darker glint to it. Natsuhiko had to stop himself from flinching. Masamune sauntered over to Natsuhiko.

Pushing him against the wall by his shoulders, Masamune had taken to giving butterfly kisses down Natsuhiko's neck. Unfortunately for Natsuhiko, Masamune had found that spot that was very ticklish. Natsuhiko bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing. Or moaning. He couldn't tell. If Masamune's intention was to arouse him, he was doing a good job at it.

"G-get off me," Natsuhiko muttered weakly. Masamune had bitten him when he showed obvious signs of pleasure.

"Ahhh," Natsuhiko accidentally let a moan slip out.

"Enjoying this are you?" Masamune chuckled. "You always were ticklish here…"

Masamune started fumbling with Natsuhiko's clothes. He started with the vest, unbuttoning only the first button and forcibly removed the rest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsuhiko muttered. "In public no less…"

"Ohh, so the great Natsuhiko still has some dignity? Yet you still bomb Aion…" Masamune whispered. "Ironic."

With that, Natsuhiko was released from Masamune's hold. Flustered, Natsuhiko quickly buttoned up his vest. Or at least just the first two buttons. The rest were damaged from Masamune's rough handling.

'At least I have spares,' Natsuhiko thought. 'Tch, that's not the problem.'

"Oh no, we aren't done yet," Masamune stated, noticing the glare he was given.

Natsuhiko felt himself pressed against the wall as Masamune yet again forced another kiss. This time he had both hands pinned against the wall. Masamune also had his knee on Natsuhiko's crotch, rubbing the area roughly. Natsuhiko slowly felt the pleasure turn to pain as Masamune used more force.

"A-Ah! Masa-" Natsuhiko gasped. "Too rough."

"Sorry," Masamune said, his tone suggesting otherwise.

The pressure on his crotch faded and Natsuhiko was grateful for that. It quickly came back when Masamune used his palm instead. Natsuhiko gritted his teeth.

"This feels better right?" Masamune teased. He leaned in and lightly nibbled at Natsuhiko's ear.

'If this keeps up…' Natsuhiko thought. 'I have no choice.' The pressure was becoming unbearable.

Like a possessed man, he smashed his head against Masamune's. It made him dizzy, but Natsuhiko did not stop there. It gave him an opening to tackle Masamune's legs, causing him to loosen his grip on Natsuhiko's arm as he tried to regain his footing. Forcing his arms free, Natsuhiko pushed Masamune away from him, the latter having fallen to the floor on his behind. Natsuhiko leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.

The victory lasted only for a second. Masamune was back on his feet when Natsuhiko regained his composure. The drunk sauntered over to his friend with a dark expression.

'A drunk Masamune is not to be messed with…!' Natsuhiko thought as he blocked a punch.

"Aw c'mon Natsuhiko! You were feeling it," Masamune said.

"And you were forcing yourself on me. Have you no shame?!" Natsuhiko shouted. "The great Masamune reduced to a letch when drunk. How unbecoming."

He did not mean it. Natsuhiko knew that alcohol, and sugar in Masamune's case, can cause people to do things they would usually never do when sober. Some people have more extreme reactions when drunk. But having a drunk forcing himself on someone else was something Natsuhiko would rather not happen to him.

The drunk in question was merely gazing at Natsuhiko, as if inspecting him for any signs of weakness. Though really, at this point Natsuhiko was convinced he was just leering at him.

Natsuhiko drew his gun out and aimed. Without warning, Masamune jumped and grabbed Natsuhiko's arm, just in time to avert the bullet away from him.

"Tch," Natsuhiko muttered.

He launched his fist at Masamune. The attack was easily dodged, with Masamune jumping back. Natsuhiko quickly aimed his gun and shot multiple times. Most of the bullets missed as Masamune sidestepped away, but one got caught in his shoulder. Masamune slumped onto his knees, clutching at his wounded shoulder.

The light blush vanished from Masamune's cheeks. His eyes were shut tight, teeth clenched and he nearly fell onto the floor. Natsuhiko could hear his laboured breathing. He tried standing up, only to have another bullet served. This time on his thigh.

"Gaah!" Masamune screamed. This time, he fell on the floor.

The blood oozed out of Masamune's shoulder and leg. Natsuhiko maintained a neutral expression on his visage. Without another word, he turned around. With his head turned ever so slightly, Natsuhiko gave Masamune one last look, one that looked like a mixture of regret and sadness.

Masamune tried calling for him, but his voice would not cooperate. Instead he tried to reach out to Natsuhiko with his good hand. It was futile. Natsuhiko was out of his reach.

"You can't follow me now," Natsuhiko's voice was fainter than usual. "I only wanted you to pass out from being too drunk. I admit, this was overkill, even for me. I'm sorry."

Masamune fought the urge to pass out. It would have been so easy, yet he must remain conscious. There was no telling what would happen if he passed out. He might die of blood loss if he does not seek help immediately. The other espers might not even know if he died.

"Natsuhiko… You…" Masamune wheezed. "Ugh."

Exhaustion finally caught up. His arm was still extended, trying to reach to Natsuhiko. The last thing Masamune saw before was Natsuhiko's retreating figure. He blacked out, leaving his fate in the hands of the man who shot him.

 _"I'll at least get someone to help you. You were the only one I trust back then, my only friend."_


End file.
